I Will Forever
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Morgan is in love with Reid, but Reid's already in a relationship. So Morgan tries to ignore Reid, and the signs of abuse.


**Warnings: ** This story contains: Abuse. Strong Language. Slash. Adult Situations/Content. No Underaged Readers Please!

**Disclaimer: ** I do no own Criminal Minds, it's related characters, themes, or situations. I do not make money on this fic.

**Author's Note:** Just another reminder: This story has been moved from my other account SlashHeart101. I figured it was a bit silly to have two accounts so got rid of the less used one. I did not steal this story. SlashHeart101 and ConstantSnow are the same person.

**Please Enjoy.**

_**I Will Forever**_

He knew something was wrong. Just looking at Reid, the way he kept his head down, only spoke when spoken to, nursed his right side. Avoided any male with a dominate or alpha personality. He'd seen it millions of times before it seemed; working this job, and before working for the police. It was abuse.

Morgan ran a hand over his head. Reid would come to him if he needed help. Right? It wasn't Morgan's position to help Reid with his personal life, besides he had an emotional attachment. He wanted something to be wrong with the relationship Reid had been in for the last ten months. He was in love with Reid, and wanted Reid to break up with his boyfriend.

Morgan shook his head, tearing his eyes from Reid who was silently bent over his paperwork. Morgan looked down at his own huge pile of files, and got back to work.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Reid came into work today, sporting a black eye, split lip and a bruised right cheek.

For once, Hotch's cold demeanor changed. He was worried and asked what happened.

"Fell down the stairs in my apartment complex." Reid muttered in embarrassment. "I'm fine, honest. The stairs were just wet. I slipped, I was carrying groceries."

None of the other team members believed a word of it, but they let it go. There was a bad case in Ohio.

Morgan watched the emotions rush across Reid's battered face; relief and fear. Reid took out his phone, and sent a text. A few minutes passed when he got the reply. His eyes went wide, and the fear came back ten fold. Morgan looked up from Reid's face when Gideon said they'd be leaving in twenty minutes, not to waste anytime.

Morgan clenched his jaw.

The stairs in Reid's apartment complex were carpeted.

When they got back to D.C. after a week on the case, Reid was more withdrawn then he had been over the last few months. Kept staring out the small window of the jet, kept fidgeting with his leather bag as they walked into the office.

Morgan wanted to ask him, if he was alright. If he needed help. God he wanted to so badly, but then he came in.

Parker, Reid's boyfriend. He was built very similar to Morgan, and it made the man's gut clench in disgust. He was twenty-nine, three years older than Reid. His hair was blond and cut to just brush the tops of his ears, his eyes honey colored, and his skin tanned. Parker had several tattoos on his arms, including one Morgan new to be prison ink and a gang tat. Reid should've known.

"Ready to go home babe?" Parker asked, putting a dominating arm around Reid's middle.

"J-just a minute, I have to finish something, you can go wait in the ca-car if you'd like." Reid muttered back.

"I'll wait." Parker answered.

Reid nodded and sat down quickly, picking up the file he'd been working on and finishing it up quickly, before stuffing it in his drawer and grabbing his things, not even bothering to put on his coat before following Parker out.

Morgan closed his eyes, and slowly he relaxed; his jaw unclenched and he released the pen he'd snapped in half. "Fuck." He muttered tossing the pen in the garbage and heading into the bathroom to wash the ink off his hand.

********************************* I Will Forever **********************************

It was the Christmas Party. The office was decorated with lights, streamers and other Christmas things, mostly Garcia's doing. Music was playing softly, the desks had been pushed up against the walls, and a few couples were dancing, while others talked in groups drinking away their inhibitions, enjoying their coworkers company.

Morgan smiled and said his good-byes to the woman who worked in the White Collar devision and headed to get another drink.

Reid was standing next to the table, sporting a new split lip. He was nursing his plastic cup of eggnog and kept his head bowed. His cheeks flushed with drunkenness.

"Hey Pretty Boy, take it easy." Morgan said jokingly, and Reid looked up at him. "Look at you're. You're fucking plastered Reid. What are you thinking?"

Reid swallowed thickly, and tears slid down his cheeks. "Help me, Derek. _Please." _Reid said quietly.

"Reid? What are you talking about?" Morgan asked, even though he already knew perfectly well what Reid was talking about.

"I don't want to go home." Reid whispered.

Morgan set his cup down and carefully reached forward and cupped Reid's face in both of his hands. Reid's eyes closed tightly and he moved against Morgan tightly. Morgan held him tightly. "I got you Pretty Boy, I got you." Morgan whispered against Reid's ear.

They snuck off, and out to Morgan's truck and got in.

When they got back to Morgan's townhouse, Morgan took Reid into his bedroom, and laid him out on the bed. He knew Reid was drunk, but Reid was begging him, begging him to get the feel of Parker off of him, _OUT_ of him. Morgan was gentle, he peeled Reid's clothes of slowly, kissing every inch of bruised pale skin that was revealed to him. Reid moaned and his breath hitched loudly. Morgan prepared Reid slowly, and made him come once with just his fingers, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, and Reid was still painfully hard and wanting more.

"D-Derek, please." Reid moaned.

"I know Pretty Boy, just let me take care of you." Morgan whispered and kissed Reid passionately, possessively and moved over him protectively.

"Not like this." Reid whispered pleadingly. Morgan kissed him once more, before rolling them over so Reid was straddling his hips. He reached under Reid, and moved his own erection up, rubbing it against Reid's twitching hole, and slowly pushed in.

Both of them moaned, and Reid began to move; knowing just how to rock, when to push himself up or down, when to make himself tighten around Morgan's thick length. Morgan gripped Reid's hips tightly, groaning and moaning, trying to catch his breath, rocking himself up into Reid when he could.

He could spend forever like this, with Reid.

Morgan had almost lost it on a few cases. Let his personal feelings get in the way of his logic, or his professionalism when dealing with an Unsub.

But this was different.

Parker Jackson. He had beaten Reid nearly to death, then thrown him off the second story balcony. Reid had died three times on the operating table, and was now in a coma. When he'd been called by the D.C. police and he had seen the pool of blood in the snow, or when he'd seen the blood in the destroyed apartment; he felt sick, then when he'd seen Parker sitting calmly on the couch with his arms cuffed behind his back.

"So you're who he went home with huh? Fucking slut can't keep it in his pants." Parker said with a shit eating grin on his face.

Morgan pulled his gun from the holster at his waist, lifted Parker off the couch, and shoved the gun under his chin.

Parker laughed at him. "The safety is on. You won't do it with all these people here."

Morgan flipped the safety off, and moved the gun from under Parker's chin, into his mouth. "Say it again, come on mother fucker. Say it again!" He roared.

God how he had loved the look of absolute fear in Parker's eyes, the tears that came from his eyes. It took Hotch, Gideon and a few other officers to pull Morgan away.

Hotch handed him off to Jj who lead Morgan out to get some fresh air.

He should've fucking known better then to let Reid go back to his apartment alone. It was the stupidest fucking thing he'd ever done in his life. He'd regret it for the rest of his life, and after, if he ended up in heaven, hell or whatever happened after this. Morgan would fucking regret it.

"I'm so sorry Pretty Boy." Morgan whispered, he carefully brushed Reid's hair away from his face grimacing at the haunted sunken look of his face, the dark circles around his eyes, that moved behind closed lids.

The sound of the machine that kept Reid breathing was haunting, perfectly even.

In. Inhale. Rise.

Out. Exhale. Fall.

There wasn't an inch of him that hadn't been bruised, battered or broken that night. It was all his fault.

"I should've gone with you." Morgan whispered, carefully taking Reid's hand into his, holding it, lightly brushing his thumb over the top of Reid's hand. Reid's skin was so cold to the touch, Morgan thought he was dead.

Reid hadn't moved, made a sound, showed any signs of life in the past eleven months. Just the mechanic breathing, and the beeping of the heart monitor. Gideon hadn't pulled the plug yet. He, like Morgan, believed that maybe, just maybe their boy genius would wake up, and come back to them.

Morgan came everyday when he could, for two hours, he'd sit in the same chair, on the right side of the bed in front of the window. Sometimes he'd even read books, which always made him feel stupid. He'd always been a good reader, but he never been good at reading out loud. Something he never admitted to anyone before. For some reason he stumbled over words when he read out loud. But he put up with it, because he liked to think that Reid's fingers twitched just a little bit in his hand, that he made a sound, or turned his head just a bit towards Morgan.

"It's almost Christmas Pretty Boy." Morgan whispered, and pressed a kiss against Reid's hand. "I put up a tree in the the front room of my house. I'm waiting for you to wake up, so we can decorate it. I remember you talking about wanting to decorate a Christmas tree because you never got to before. Do you remember that Pretty Boy? I teased you about it, then I promised I'd help you the first time we didn't work a case on Christmas. Haven't got a Christmas before."

Morgan's answer was the beep of the heart monitor, and the ragged breathing of the machine.

"Damnit Spencer, wake up." Morgan said, he rested his head against Reid's thin arm and swallowed thickly. "I love you. I have always loved you. Since the first time I saw you. I still do. I want to be with you forever, but I can't if you're sleeping."

Morgan shut his eyes tightly, ignoring the tears on his cheeks. He exhaled deeply and pressed his lips against Reid's hand, brushing his lips over Reid's knuckles, resting them on Spencer's slack fingers.

"Sir? I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'll give you a few minutes." A young nurse, Amanda, said peaking her head into the private room.

Morgan nodded, but didn't look up. He waited until he heard the door closed, before reaching up and wiping his face. He took a few deep breaths, to calm himself, and get his cool demeanor back in place. He stood and pulled on his black leather jacket, then leaned over Reid's prone form.

"I love you Spencer Reid. I will forever." It was the same words he said every time he visited. Always said with the same raw emotion, the same burning in his throat, the same desperate look in his eyes.

Morgan pressed his lips against Reid's forehead firmly, and didn't pull away for several minutes, he liked to believe that he felt Reid's forehead wrinkle beneath his lips, and Reid's long fingers twitch against his abs, but he didn't want to get his hopes up like in those first few weeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pretty Boy. I'll bring another book to read you." Morgan whispered, pressing a kiss against the corner of Reid's mouth, trying to ignore the tubes that pressed into his cheek.

The team was in Denver. Gideon had quit a little bit after Reid's beating; Elle shortly before him because the stress of the job, plus personal problems got to be to much.

The team was now: Hotch, Jj, himself, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and a woman named Heather Frost. She was smart, but she didn't measure up to Reid in Morgan's eyes. He could tell it was the same for Hotch and Jj too. Garcia was friendly, but there was always this undertone when she spoke the woman who was trying to take Reid's place.

"Morgan?"

He blinked and looked up at Frost, her light brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She was tall and thin, and wore square glasses all the _'emo'_ kids were wearing now days. "Yeah?"

"I was going to get coffee, do you want any?" Frost asked.

"Sure." Morgan said.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Black." Morgan replied, she smiled and left. Morgan grimaced. Reid always knew, large black coffee. Morgan rubbed his face, he really didn't need to think about this, they had an Unsub to catch.

4:10 a.m.

Morgan was terrified to answer the phone when he saw the number and name of Reid's personal doctor flash on his phone. But he flipped it open.

"Yes." He said with a rough voice.

"Derek Morgan?" The man said.

"Yes." His throat was closing up on him.

"This is Doctor Lee."

"I know." Morgan said, swallowing thickly.

"I'm calling about Spencer."

Morgan closed his eyes tightly. It had been a year and a half, they'd been excepting Reid' to die; he'd had a heart attack, a few blood clots, his brain function had been steadily decreasing over the past six and a half months.

"He's awake."

Morgan let out a sob of relief.

"He's asking for you."

"I-.... I'll be in as soon as I can." Morgan managed.

"I'll tell him." Dr. Lee said and hung up.

Morgan didn't even put on shoes, just pulled a shirt over his head, grabbed his keys and wallet and rushed out the door. He sent a text to Garcia, telling her that Reid was awake, and to spread the word. He was thankful he had police lights installed in his truck, he turned them on and rushed to the hospital.

He ran up the four flights of stairs, and down to Reid's room, and froze in the door. Reid was sitting up, his eyes were open, looking out the window, hands resting in his lap, the fingers of his right hand carefully running over the i.v.'s in the top of his left hand.

"Re-... Spencer?"

Slowly he turned to look at Morgan, and the older man's legs almost gave out on him. "Hello Morgan."

Morgan came into the room and sat in the chair. He reached out and took Reid's hand. He didn't know he was crying until he felt Reid's fingers on his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Reid asked and Morgan looked up at him.

"I love you Spencer Reid. I will forever." Morgan said.

**End**

Tell me what you think!

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
